


Give Me Something I Could Take To Ease My Mind Slowly

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rescue, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “Relax, Guerin,” Alex said, trying to take his hand, and Michael realized he was clenching his fists. “You hurt? Are you in pain?”“No...dunno,” Michael gasped, relaxing his fingers in Alex’s hold. “Dizzy.”“Close your eyes,” Maria said. “We’re getting you out of here.”
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939471
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Give Me Something I Could Take To Ease My Mind Slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterofElros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofElros/gifts).



> From DaughterofElros: What I'm really craving is RNM lovers and emotional and/or physical desperation and yearning being rewarded. Heartfelt reunion, or reunion sex/kissing or something? Someone has been away, or has been rescued or some such. Malex...but also totally great if it's more than Malex too? Triads or polycules totally welcome. 
> 
> So of course I went with Malexa. Hope I didn't stray too far off-prompt!

“‘Bout friggen time.” 

“Michael!” Maria cried, rushing to where he was strapped to a table. It had been a mess getting into this place, but as long as they moved quickly, getting Michael out of this freaky lab shouldn’t be a problem.

“Be careful,” Alex said, covering the door with some huge gun Michael didn’t know the name of. “He could be booby trapped.”

“I’m not...you’re a—boob,” Michael said, blinking slowly. 

“Guerin? Shit, do you know what they gave you?” Maria asked him, touching his face, pulling his eyelids up. His pupils were hugely dilated, but the belts around his arms and legs and chest looked ordinary, so she began releasing them. “It’s okay, we’re gonna get you out of here.” 

“Relax, Guerin,” Alex said, trying to take his hand, and Michael realized he was clenching his fists. “You hurt? Are you in pain?” 

“No...dunno,” Michael gasped, relaxing his fingers in Alex’s hold. “ _ Dizzy _ .”

“Close your eyes,” Maria said. “We’re getting you out of here.” 

“G-good,” Michael replied distantly, squeezing part of her jacket when she came near enough to touch. “You’re—um,” Michael began, but Alex went to the door again, making Michael’s heart slam against his ribcage,  _ Wait for me! _

“We’re all clear, you’ve got him?” 

“Michael.” Maria held the side of his neck, helped him sit up, pulled him against her chest. He grabbed onto her, squeezing her arms. “Can you stand up? I need you to work with me, Guerin.”

Michael was pawing at her arms, clingy, clumsy. His arms felt and acted like putty. “Are you, um. Here? This time?” 

That gave Maria pause, and for half a moment, she let all of him in with her empathy, scented the sickly sweat-smell of helpless terror still on him, felt the memory of the blurry, doped-up nightmare that had been 24 hours without them. She pulled Michael into her arms and held him tight. “Yes. We’re here.”

“Maria, we’ve got to move,” Alex said from the doorway. 

“Okay. We’re coming.” 

…

Michael was still woozy when they got him back to Alex’s house, safe behind double-locked doors, reinforced windows, and Alex’s top of the line security system. 

“I’ve called Kyle and Liz. Liz is on her way over, and she’s bringing the twins. Kyle will come as soon as he can.”

“Tell him to stop pacing,” Michael moaned. He was currently sitting on the bed, face pressed to Maria’s neck, trying not to puke. 

“Alex,” Maria said. She was dealing with a  _ lot  _ of psychic baggage right now, from the terror they had both felt for those 24 hours where Michael had been missing, and now she couldn’t even get a handle on Michael, as drugged up and pollen-dosed as he was, his mind slippery and erratic. “Help me.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Michael moaned. He had puked once in the car already, and was taking smaller, more measured sips of acetone and water since then, but he couldn’t get his body to cooperate, and Maria sounded frustrated with him. 

“Nothing to be sorry for, babe,” Maria said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m not mad at you. I’m annoyed with Alex, who won’t stop worrying and sit down.”

Alex sighed, holding up both hands in apology. 

Michael sucked in a breath and reached out as Alex sat down next to him. Thank God, he was real, too. They both were. Alex pulled him into his arms and he was warm and solid and reassuring. Alex was talking to him but Michael was too focused on the arms around him to bother processing language. 

“...I said are you hurt, Michael? Did they hurt you?” Alex asked, patting him down gently. 

Michael was wearing creepy hospital-prison clothes, all his personal effects gone. But except for the needle-marks in his arms, he seemed unharmed. He even managed to shake his head “no,” though they didn’t trust that 100%. 

“Let’s get him out of these and into bed, at least,” Maria said, shaking as she came down off the adrenaline high of sneaking an alien out of a secret Deep Sky lab. She unfastened the horrible shirt at the back and slipped it off Michael’s arms, throwing it on the floor. Maybe Liz would want to look into it or whatever, but she wanted it gone. It didn’t smell right on him. 

“Come here,” Alex said, surprising them both with his tenderness as he eased Michael up into his arms so Maria could remove his pants. It seemed that the more they touched him, the better he felt, so they checked him over from head to toe while he blinked up at them owlishly. 

“Stay,” Maria said to Alex, when he looked like he wanted to check the perimeter again. “Let’s just stay with him til the others get here.” 

“P-please,” Michael said with a shiver, and Maria transferred him to her arms, pulled him up against her chest, letting him sip from a water bottle leaning against her belly. 

“I was going to get...oh, fine,” Alex said, and took off his shoes so he could spoon up behind Michael, one arm going protectively around him. 

And Michael drifted, feeling sick and dizzy still, but safe, anchored. Soon, Liz and Kyle would be here, to ask him more questions and poke him and run tests, and Max and Isobel would freak completely out and would definitely get tears on him. Tomorrow, whenever he felt better, they’d figure out who took Michael and how to shut them down and bury what they knew, how to keep Max and Isobel safe, make sure he hadn’t been injected with anything more fucked up than sodium pentothal and that power-nuking pollen, but right now, right here, he had everything that mattered, everything he needed. Maria kissed his hair and Alex kissed the back of his neck, and he knew he was home. 

He started smelling like rain again. 


End file.
